I became what!
by the darkebony
Summary: Pervert? No. A super Pervert! How the heck did I became him!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi Guys. DarkEbony here for a new story... I read a few DXD's and decided to try one on my own.

Oh and I have no concrete plan on this fict so don't get your hopes up. I am literally just typing whatever goes in my head.

* * *

"Would you die for me?" A girl with auburn hair suddenly said to me as I turned around.

"Wha-" I looked down and saw a spear made of light penetrate my chest.

"Since your a potential risk, I had to take care of you sooner or later." She said as she land near me and her black wings made itself known.

'What the hell is she talking about?' I thought. 'Heck why the hell is scene familiar.'

"If you want to blame someone, blame the gods who place the sacred relic inside of you." She said as she left with the park her wings disappearing from the view.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Shit.'

'How the hell did I get in situations like this.'

'I-Im dying aren't I.'

'I wish I could have atleast died in the hand of a beautiful girl...' With that I blank out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Part two folks. took me 5 minutes to type and check...

* * *

"...you!"

"Please get up! If you don't I'll ki... Kiss you!"

"Huh?" I started awake. looking around me I was in a room. A somewhat familiar room.

"I still don't understand what happened." First I suddenly get killed by a S&M woman with black wings then I wake up without any form of injury in a room that looks like mine but deep down I knew isn't.

I saw a uniform hanged by the wall and decided to wear it. I left the house as I absentmindedly walked, too busy thinking about the event that had happened. The pain that I felt in my stomach as I was speared by a spear made of light... I remember watching it from somewhere. If I remember correctly the plot was about Angels and Devils having a three way war along with the Fallen Angels. I remember that the Angels create spears of light and either throws it or use it as a spear and fight head on...

I was brought out of my musing when I felt two hands land on my shoulder.

"Yo, how's the porno DVD that I loaned you the other day?" A guy with a buzz cut hairstyle cheerfully asked me.

"Huh?" I asked suddenly. Wait looking around I was already in school, though I wonder i did I get here without colliding with something. I was too deep in thought to notice anything.

"C'mon man! Didn't you practically begged me to loan it to you, How did it go? Heavenly?" He grinned at me lecherously... The guy seems familiar, Though I can't seem to place him.

"You guys... The wind today is quite strong." Another guy said as he walked towards as as he reset his glasses on his face. As he said this a strong gust of wind passed by lifting some of the girls skirts. Both of them looked at the scene in relish.

"Oh, Motohama..." The Buzz cut guy said. Huh? Wasn't that the name of Issei's friends in the show, and this setting... Wasn't this after Issei got killed by that Fallen Angel named Raynare and was turned into a devil by Rias Gremory... It then dawned into me... No-no way...

"Huh? Something wrong Issei?" Motohama asked as he noticed my expression became pale... Issei... I was Issei... No... I became Issei... But how?

"Excuse me for a bit." I said as I stand up and walk out of the classroom, everyone must have noticed my expression and murmured towards each other... Motohama and Matsuda (the buzz cut) look at each other and shrugged, thinking that he was in denial or something they choice to leave him alone for now he must have been dumped or something...

* * *

AN: Looks simple no?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3.

* * *

With Issei

I entered the boys comfort room. staring at the mirror no, the reflection that the mirror was showing. It was not me. I was looking at Issei's face. Hyoudou Issei, A 17 year old 2nd year student... He died early in the show because the Fallen angels thought that he was a risk not knowing that they where following the wrong person... Issei was then revived by Rias Gremory, from the Gremory clan, A red haired woman who was a third year in school and was one of the schools Ojou-samas along side her Queen Akeno Himejima...

"How..." how did I became Issei? I don't remember... I don't have Amnesia since I can remember my life before becoming Issei, I can rule dreaming out since I felt pain specially the pain of being stabbed by a spear of light yesterday... So how...

*Ding Dong*

Sigh. I better head back to class. Worrying about that won't solve anything. I guess I can only wait things out until I know what the hell is going on... If I was to follow with the storyline I am supposed to be attacked by that Fallen Angel with the weird hat... And be saved by Rias as well as her claiming me, Issei, as her servant...

*grin*

Well I can't say no to cuddling while nude so I need to stay with the perverts for the day... That done I head back into class after I washed my face to wake me up...

Staying with Motohama and Matsuda was easy I only mentioned that I would have a marathon with them watching Matsuda's DVD Collection to help me from my heartbreak and they agreed readily though I had to do it when no one was around... How Issei could be so perverted like that was beyond me, being able to show your perverseness in public and me humiliated like that... He either has huge balls to do that or his just that stupid...

Anyways, the marathon ended with the rest of us saying goodbye with each other. I didn't need to wait long since weird hat-guy (Dohnaseek) was already waiting for me... So instead of me waiting for him to speak I ran like hell towards the nearest park. It wouldn't do to head straight home with a killer Fallen Angel on my tail...

Arriving at the park weird hat was already behind me..

"You thought I'd let you run away?" He said as he appeared a few meters away from me.

"Tell me your master's name... unless... could it be that you're a 'stray'?" He asked as he eyed me skeptically...

"Hm? I can't detect any traces of your master from you... so you must be a stray in that case... Killing you won't be a problem..." He said as he rubbed his chin... Before I could answer he suddenly created a light spear and charged at me... Since I wasn't that shocked like what Issei originally did I was able to evaded towards the side although I was nicked in the shoulder for my stunt.

"Hoh? You got lucky but this time." Before I could react he suddenly threw the spear hitting me in the stomach.

"Gah!" I instinctly grabbed the spear as it burned my hand.

"You can't pull it out, right?" He said as he slowly walked towards me and held my head.

"To you light is a deadly poison. Do you want me to pull it out for you?" He asked as he grabbed the tip of the spear that was sticking out of my back. He pulled in one straight motiong, pulling the spear and making it fully pass inside my stomach.

"GAAHH!" I yelled in pain, not only was in painful it felt like my inside was also burning.

Since I was going to be saved after this ordeal I allowed myself to pass out here and there...


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing myself wake up in the floor naked, Heh. I stopped my musing with the wonderful sight in my bed. A perfectly nude Rias Gremory... Anyway... I wasn't really that affected but... Damn she sure beat any other girl I knew to shame though...

I knew after this that she would wake up any minute now and Issei's mother would enter the room... Heh Heh Heh... I know I'm not really a pervert... not as much as Issei though mind you but... It would be blasphemous not do what Issei did...

TimeSkip...

So the scene in the bedroom played out the same way as how it was supposed to happen in the show, albeit I wasn't bleeding in the nose that much... She introduced herself to me, though I already knew it even her being a devil... She also claimed me as her servant...

The extra commotion with Issei's parents, or mine too since I'm in his body, was quelled thanks to Rias explanation that we where friends from school though that did not do much until she hypnotized them to believe that she came just to wake me up and the scene mom saw was only Rias waking me and not the Nude show...

The two of us head to school together earning me a few glares here and there as well as death glares from all the boys... Seriously? What kind of jealous streak does the boys in this school on...

School was the same, though I wonder how I could understand how to speak and read Japanese... I wasn't paying attention yesterday but now that I was I find it weird... I reasoned that since I was in Issei's body and gained most of his knowledge I also gained his language skills... which was not much...

After School

Matsuda and Motohama asked to if I would want to come with them, I politely declined telling them that I had something to do... I wisely chose not to speak about the morning event at home since these two are vindictive and would ruin my reputation more if they are jealous... They didn't make much of a scene with my reasons since their focus was now with the new comer which was Yuuto Kiba. Rias' Knight and ex-experiment with the Excalibur project, I won't explain the project further only know that most of them where drugged and so on to be able to wield the holy sword Excalibur... the scientist noted their failure in the project and disposed of them Kiba was saved by Rias and became her Knight... Kiba became Sasuke-like (Naruto Anime) when it comes to the holy swords. Enough about that.

"Sorry for interrupting you conversation, are you Hyoudou Issei-kun?" Kiba asked in his polite and gentle tone... No wonder most of the girls fall for him, he seems to be like the gentleman type, granted he was a knight and all.

"I am, are you the one she sent to get me?" I asked in a friendly tone, I chose to ignore my two so-called friends as they fumed at the school's prince.

"Yes, I am. Shall we?" he asked. I nodded and left with him.

"Sorry guys." I told them as I followed Kiba. I just hoped no bad rumors will spread with this... I spoke too soon, the girls that we passed through was starting rumors about my association with the prince of the school...

Just don't attack me, enraged fangirls are the last thing I need at the moment' I pleaded in my head

We entered a room in an old School building in school. This was the site for the Occult Research Club as well as the Base of one Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan. As we entered I automatically saw a silver haired girl. The so-called School's Mascot, Tojou Koneko, Also known as Shirone no Nekomata. She was known in the anime to like sweets and always eats one while not working... She notices me staring at her and Kiba took this as his cue to introduce the both of us..

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun"

"How are you..." I greeted. Though for her part Koneko only put her treat further away from me as if telling me not to take it...

"You don't have to hide, I'm not going to take it you know..." I said as I sat near the couch on the other side of her and closed my eyes. I seem to hear water, Oh... This must be when Rias was taking a shower, Though why she was taking one here in the clubroom is beyond me... Wait wasn't this clubroom also their home?

I sensed someone looking at me and opened my eyes to see Koneko suddenly look away... I wouldn't have noticed it if her hair wasn't moving in a swaying motion... I only arched my eyebrow in confusion... The water in the shower stopped with the sound of a faucet being turned.

"For you Buchou." Akeno said, I know she handed her a towel but I still have my eyes closed and appeared to be resting myself, though they didn't need to know that.

"Sorry for the wait.." Rias said as she opened the curtains to show herself freshly bathe and clothed with the schools uniform.

"I stayed over at your place yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to bathe." She then took a glance at me and added. "You know." Ah so that's what you're playing at, well too can play that game... I did a 'I get it' gesture and said.

"Oh! Does that mean that you went to school sweaty Rias-Sempai?" I asked innocently, all too innocently in my opinion. It did the desired effect Rias blushed with the hidden meaning of my words...

"Ara ara, Is there something you're not telling me Buchou?" Akeno joined in Rias only looked at Akeno with a look of mild annoyance and was that a blush? Really? Sweet, Score one for me!

"You must be Hyoudou Issei-kun." Akeno said as she faced me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Himejima Akeno." She introduced herself, I felt like I'm talking to a Yamato Nadeshiko...

"Please remember me." She smiled sweetly, If I didn't know about her Sadistic tendencies I would have responded like how Issei originally did, all too enthusiastically too... So I settled with...

"Nice to meet you Akeno-san." I said with the best smile I could muster without any ill intent. They were shocked since they know of Issei as the pervert. But it seems he could be social when he wants to.

Akeno prepared tea as Rias explained the history of Devils as well as Angels and the inclusion of the Fallen Angels. She then asked me if I have any questions.

"Yeah, About that. What happened to me that night when Yuuma killed me." I asked her suddenly surprising them.

"Ara ara, You seem to be taking this a bit well. Hyoudou-kun" Akeno asked me.

"Well." I started as I scratched the back of my head.

"Having met two people with spears made of light and shoved said spear in my person makes it hard for me to ignore everything that you have said." I responded as I absentmindedly touched the part that both Raynare and weird hat guy attacked... My Stomach...

"Before I explain that I would first explain why she attacked you." Rias started, seeing me nod she continued.

"She attacked you because you have a sacred gear." She said.

"I see, that explains what she meant when she killed me. But what is a Sacred Gear exactly." I asked, Akeno then decided to speak.

"The Sacred Gear resides in special humans. giving them abilities far above normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some of them may have enough power to harm us devils and fallen angels." She explained Rias then decided to chime in.

"You have that power in you Issei." She said, I know I shouldn't but she accidentally pointed below the belt...

"You.. You aren't insinuating something, are you?" I said as I shyly moved my body and hid my lower part as I eyed her finger which twitched.

"Ara ara, you didn't just stayed with him overnight did you Buchou." Akeno added which caused Rias to go red.

"Be serious!" Ooh strike two... Heh heh heh...

"To activate your sacred gear for the first time you need to close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel like you could draw out a strong power from within." Rias said, Strike a pose to which is what I think will help me draw out power? Well there is one that I can do... Sitting in a cross-legged position and doing the sage pose to draw in Senjutsu I tried to draw in the sacred gear... If this method works I might be able to summon twice critical early on instead on fighting Raynare for the second time... though I did this in order to get an emotion from Koneko, She sure would have known about this since she knows about Senjutsu as well...

*Ping!*

There! I felt something shift although I wasn't able to follow it, I did feel my left hand heat up a bit though. Slowly openning my eyes I saw the Sacred gear Twice Critical... A red glove with a green oval gem in the middle.

"Nice... Though it looks bulky..." I noted as I inspected the gear. I willed it to activate.

*BOOST!*

"Woah!" I said as I saw the gem shine and the roman number one shown in it...

"Twice Critical. A Sacred Gear that allows the user to double his abilities twice." Rias said as she eyed my Sacred Gear. It wasn't Boosted Gear yet so I don't have any connection with Draig...

"So this is the reason, why I was killed? Doubling your abilities twice doesn't seem enough to be able to deal a big enough damage to the supernatural though..." I said in mock innocence to the situation though Rias and the rest seem to agree. If only they knew... oh well, once I meet Freed though... Better not think about that scene yet...

"Wait you said I became your servant, what does that mean?" I asked Rias.

"Oh that? When you where about to take your last breath you summoned me. Akeno give Issei the pamphlet." Rias said as Akeno gave me a card with a red pentagram on it. it also had the words 'I'll grant your deepest desire.' written on the back of the card.

"I was summoned to grant you your wish but when I arrive you where already dead, and seeing as you have a sacred gear inside you I revived you and turned you into a devil instead." Rias explained.

"Anyway why don't we properly introduce ourselves." Rias said as all of them sprouted devil wings.

"Second Year, Yuuto Kiba. A devil. I'm in your care."

"First Year, Toujou Koneko. A devil... Please take care of me."

"I'm a third year, Himejima Akeno. The vice-president of the occult research club, also a devil."

"And I'm your Master, Rias Gremory, The heir to the Family Title of Duke. I'm in your care. Issei."

"Hyoudou Issei. Devil recruit. Hope you teach me the ropes." I introduced myself, though I seem to remember this is the part where Issei made his dream known.

"Wait, Sempai. Does this mean that I will be a servant for the rest of my life?" I asked. Rias shook her head and said.

"If you do well. It's possible to for you to one day have your own servants." She said. Heh heh heh, time to act out Issei's original reaction...

(And so The Club Members were made aware of Issei's Perverted then, though he claimed it to be every man's dream.)


End file.
